


Aurora

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, F/M, Freeform, Mutual Pining, Revenge, Slow Burn, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: After his meeting with Charley Peter has a new appointment, different from what he is expecting.Elizabeth French is a witch that has been waiting for her revenge for many years, but she needs a weapon to make it happen, and allies.With a vampire loose on Vegas anythig could happen.





	1. Finally found you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is very short but I hope you like it. This story has been in my head for weeks I hope I can put it in here as it deserves. Let me know what you think!

-You have an appointment- said Ginger with a monochord voice.

-Who? - Peter frowned.

-There is an expert interested in your collection. He sent a consultant to evaluate some of the objects of his interest. The visit was booked months ago. - she explained.

-All right, let’s finish this- he sighed. First the kid, now this. He left his glass of whiskey thinking what did he do in another life to deserve this and followed Ginger.

Ginger was on the first expositor talking to the consultant, he assumed. Where he expected a man with too much jelly on his hair, a pair of glasses and a suit he found a woman with a nice hair bun and a black dress more suited for a funeral than a business visit. Maybe it was not so terrible after all he decided, giving her an appreciative look.

-Oh, here he is. Miss French, this is Peter Vincent. Peter Vincent this is Miss French- she made the introductions. - If you need me I’ll be in the back- she said hoping they won’t. Her show was on and she wouldn’t miss it.

-How you doin’? - said Peter with a grin.

-Mr. Vincent, I came here representing Mr.Amery , he is interested in your collection and would like me to examinate some of the pieces before come up with an offer. – she ignored him extending a business card with an emblem. It read “Richard Amery”with calligraphy and a contact number. It seemed very fancy and quite professional.

-Oh, right. Well, the objects I owe are not for sale on the first place, but I guess everything is negotiable- he smiled.

-Money won’t be an issue, he just wants to check the preservation state of the items. He wants me to see a selection of them- she had a list on her hand. - if that is alright with you Mr. Vincent.

-All right- her confidence was overwhelming.- This way please- he had a couple ideas about what could be interesting for a collector and lead her to them.

He showed her the pistol with the silver bullets, that she wanted to take out the showcase for a better look; a crossbow of the XVIth century that didn’t impress her much and a mirror that she stared closely for half an hour fascinated. When they were about to finish the tour she looked at a showcase with surprise and she walked away leaving him talking alone. When he realized he walked towards her. She looked mesmerized by the weapon exposed.

-It’s just a large axe- he talked down.- I mean is ancient, of course, and nice and all… but an axe after all- he wasn’t sure that he would hear an offer from her. Maybe for the mirror, she looked very interested in it.

-This is it. This is perfect. This is the kind of thing that my client is looking for- she said without looking away the axe. – It would take a few calls but I can make you an initial offer for 50,000 $.

-50,000? –it was quite a lot and he was surprised and scared. He purchased for that axe in a bidding, the donor was anonymous and all he knew was that the weapon was three centuries old.

-Can I see it out the show case?- she finally looked at him. She had quite nice eyes, he realized. Emerald green.

-When I have my final offer.

-That seems fair.

-Is it?- Peter raised an eyebrow- How do you know it’s not a scam?

-It’s three hundred years axe, made in steel, the handle has decorations in silver, later added If yoy ask me, the blade is plain simple and it’s still sharp- she split without hesitation- I know what I’m looking at, Mr. Vincent- she smirked.

-I see…Well, I’m open to requests, so you can call your boss and I will be thrilled to hear the offer- he smiled back.

-Yes, of course. Today I have two more appointments but I promise you will hear from us soon, Mr. Vincent- she shook his hand as he led her to the exit.

He closed the door thinking of that woman. He looked to the cameras seeing her crossing the hall. The words of that kid still resonate in his head. Vampires. Not again. Please no. It was more of a remote nightmare on the back of his head than a real memory.

_"Then, why would you look at her through the cameras?"_ Said a little voice on his mind.

-Shut up!- he said out loud and went to recovey his glass of whiskey.

As Elizabeth walked down the corridor she couldn’t help but to think about the axe. She finally located it. She took the lift and smiled to herself.

-My lovely Aurora… finally- she whispered. –I will come back soon. We have work to do.


	2. Night reflexions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little character introspection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a short update. I know it's not much, but the action is coming soon I promise.

Elizabeth arrived home and sighed. It had been a long day. The other appointments were just not productive. Or maybe the fact that she had found the axe that had been looking for a decade made all too little to care. Anyway, she found it now.

She let her hair free form the bun, a cascade of black waves running through her back. She made herself a tea and dropped her high heels far. She put on her yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt and settled down on the sofa. Suddenly she realized how tired she was. After changing several times the channel on the TV she gave up and turned it off. The face of the man this morning came to her thoughts. He was good looking. But he was a bit of an idiot too. The web page said something about him being a vampire hunter. He didn’t seem to be one, though. He didn’t realize that she was a witch. Not that she gave him a clue, to be fair, but still, he had some things on his collection that didn’t have much sense. The crossbow, for start, it was ancient, sure, but it was just a crossbow. Nothing special. The mirror. The mirror, she knew it was a witch mirror. But He didn’t seem to have a clue. She could have a look at his collection in the distance thanks to that mirror. Not that she was a thief, she would pay for the axe, it was just… well… the place had way too much security and she had the feeling that the items of the collection were not the reason. Maybe he had actually faced vampires and survived.

She took another sip of tea, making her feel warm. Vampires. She had faced a decent amount of them. But the one that she had always looked for kept running away. That made feel furious. He didn’t know her or her face. But she knew his. She saw it. Every night. He would have been charming. He would have smiled at her. He probably flirted with her, and probably she responded. She wouldn’t blame her for that, vampires were good at mesmerizing people. That’s what they do. That’s how they manage you to let them in. Any excuse could do. And you wouldn’t notice. Until it’s too late. God, she hoped he wouldn’t play games with her. She tried to defend herself, but little she could do against a bloodlust predator. If she hadn’t been at home… If she didn’t went to work that day… Maybe if she had been more careful she would have noticed there were a vampire on the loose back then. But it happened. And she found her when she arrived home. She was pale as a statue. There was blood on the kitchen floor. Years passed by and she remembered it clear as day. Tears started falling. Jocelyn. She deserved better.

* * *

Across the city Peter arrived from the show and started taking things off him as usual. It was quiet in there. He poured some whiskey in a glass and felt it burn down his throat. He found the business card on his pocket. Miss French. Mysterious. He thought Richard Amery was a lucky bastard. But she was just a consultant. Maybe they haven’t even met, they just talked through the phone and that was all. It was the more likely scenario. Powerful rich men were far too busy to notice their employees. Maybe he could see her again. In the purchase. He hopped the phone rang, even if it was too late. Maybe tomorrow.

Then he thought about the kid. Vampires. Ugh. Not again please. Maybe it was just a creepy fan. Maybe it was just a coincidence and he believed that his neighbor was a vampire and it wasa perfectly normal person. Look what happened in Salem. He ran a hand over his face and dropped down on the sofa. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Safe for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Amy go to Peter's for help, but Ed finds them.   
Elizabeth saw this coming, but Ed did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, this chapret is a little longer. A little of action starts.   
Hope you like it!

The young couple went to visit Peter Vincent. They were running out of options. He shared with them all he knew about vampires. In the middle of the conversation the phone rang and Peter just told the guy downstairs that he had freeway.

-Sorry, it’s a deliver- he excused with a smile.

-Do you usually receive delivers in the middle of the night?- Charlie questioned.

Peter shrugged. Charlie came to a fatal realization.

-You said that guy he can come in- he accused.

-An invitation- Ed confirmed. He was dressed like a delivery messenger. He smiled at them, showing his pointy fangs. –Mr. Vincent, package for you- he threw it at him.

Charlie and Amy stood up quickly and put some distance between them. Peter broke a glass and threatened the creature with a pointy stick, as vampire Ed described. Then he screamed and went to a panic room, closing the door behind him. Ed tried to reach him, but as a result his arm was ripped out by the metal door closing. He howled in pain.

Charlie and Amy ran through the items collection, searching for an escape route. They founded Ginger’s corpse and Amy felt sick at the vision of it.

-Amy. Amy! Look at me- Charlie forced her to look at him. She took a deep breath.- Everything is going to be fine, okay?. We can do this- she nodded and they ran to a different hall.

They could hear Ed searching for them. They hide, hoping he would not find them. Ed was getting closer and closer, they heard his footsteps and they hold their breaths. Little they knew it was useless, when he could smell them. Their fear. But they hopped he didn`t. 

-I can hear you breathing- he said smiling. He was searching the origin of the sound, but before he could react, they pushed a cabinet on him, throwing him to the ground, and they ran. They didn’t get far, for the vampire Ed was strong, and he easily found his way out of the cabinet, even with just one arm. Charlie picked a dagger and pointed at him.

-Amy go- said he facing the creature. –Go- he turned at her and she ran away.

Ed smiled at him and took him by the neck, throwing him across the room. He stood up with effort, and saw an axe on a cabinet. He ran to it, pulling it out.

-That’s a nice axe you got there, but I’m a goddamn killing machine- Ed throwed his claw at him, scratching Charlie’s arm. Charlie tried to reach him with the axe, but he was too fast, and he jumped out of the way. He continued attacking him, but he kept dodging it. Until he didn’t and the axe was nailed on his neck. Ed screamed, but he wasn’t dead.

They were too concentrate to acknowledge the woman’s presence behind them.

* * *

On the other room Amy was searching for some artefact that could help against a vampire. She broke a glass and pulled out a gun.

_“That’s for werewolves, dear_ “ A female voice resonate on her head.

-Who are you? What are you?- she looked everywhere confused.

“_Someone who’s trying to help. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe, just stay with me. See the calyx in front of you? Throw that on a vampire’s face when it gets closer. But you’ll need a distraction. Now, be a good girl and load the gun with the bullets.”_

-But you said…- she argued with the invisible voice.

“_Do as I say. He would think you don’t know what you are doing, then you throw that liquid on him and run. As fast as you can. Got it?_”

Amy nodded nervously and started to load the gun. Then Jerry popped out of nowhere and she pointed at him.

-So why are you here?- said Jerry with a smile. She shoot at him. Once. Twice. The whole load. The vampire stood with a smile, the bullet holes on his shirt. His smile got wider. HE pulled the bullets out of his body and looked at them.-Werewolves.- he throw the bullet away and got closer, just as the voice said he would. She broke the glass and took the calyx.

-Vampires- she threw the content at him and ran hearing his screams. –Thank you- she said in a whisper. All she heard in her head as response was a light feminine laughter.

* * *

-You have to cut through the bone. Is not easy, is it?- he placed his head right and tried to attack Charlie.

-Depends on the force you use and who does it- said a feminine voice behind them.

Charlie froze. He didn’t know who she was or if she was a vampire too. Ed looked at her like she was a stranger so she probably wasn`t on vampire team.

-Who are you?- Ed sniffed.

-Does it matter?- she replied with sarcasm.

-I guess you are right, you are dying anyway- he jumped towards her but when he was about to reach her neck she rose an arm and Ed flew to the other side of the room.

-Come here- she told Charlie and placed him behind her- Give me that- she took the axe.

-Yes ma’am- he managed to say.

Ed recovered from the knock and went to attack them again, but the woman wielded the axe and she behead him, making him disappear in a cloud of fire and ashes. She sighed relieved, so did him.

-Woah! That was cool!- Charlie shouted excited- Who are you? – he repeated Ed’s question.

-A friend- she smiled- Now let’s go, your girlfriend is in trouble.- he followed her and the founded Amy running in a corridor. She got to them and hugged Charlie. Then she looked at the woman.

-Glad to see you are okay, you did fine back there- she smiled at her.

-You were the voice in my head!- she smiled in recognition. Charlie frowned not knowing what she meant.

-Yes I was, you were very brave- she patted her arm.

-Thank you- she sighed.

-Is he…?- the brunette looked across the hall. Amy nodded. She held Charlie’s hand and they followed the woman from a safe distance. When they arrived to the room Jerry was gone.

-Maybe he retreated?- Amy offered.

-It’s likely, but we need to have our eyes open, alright?- the couple nodded. They checked all the rooms. No signs of any vampire. They relaxed after that.

-How did you do that?- Charlie asked from his seat.

-Do what exactly?- she asked back.

-You rejected his attack- he explained.

-Well, that was easy for me, I’m a witch- she smiled.

\- Witches do really exist? – she raised an eyebrow to his statement- I mean, clearly, you just told me, but I had no idea. That is so cool, thank you for that, miss, he would have tear me apart.

-Not on my watch-she smiled- and you were also very brave to face him. Luckily for you he was a newborn, I don’t know if I would reached you on time otherwise. – she warned. –Were is Mr. Vincent?

-You mean Peter? He is in his panic room- Amy pointed a armored door.

-So you are a vampire haunter?- bringed up Charlie.

-Short of, I guess- said the witch sighing. She still carried the axe and she lean it on the wall.- My name is Elizabeth, sorry I didn’t made the introductions before but…

-…There were more important things to do- ended Amy for her. Elizabeth nodded. She reached the panic room door and knocked once.

-Mr. Vincent? The vampires are gone. At least for now- she said louder so he could hear her.

No response.

-Mr. Vincent are you alright?- she shouted even louder.

Again there was no response.

She rested a hand on the door and closed her eyes, pushing the mechanism to open the door. The metal cracked and the door opened with a snap, revealing a Peter Vincent seated on the floor with a black dressing gown and a bottle on his hands. He looked at her with terror. She put her hands up and reached him slowly.

-I came at peace.- she gave him a look- are you alright?- he looked at her opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water.

-What are you?- he spitted after a few seconds.

-I’m a witch- she explained calmly- I mean no harm to you- she continued.

-I saw you. You killed one- he seemed in a trance.

-Yes I did- she offered a smile. –This guys helped me- Amy and Charlie smiled shyly from the back. – They are gone, it’s safe. One is injured, we think he retreated- he nodded bilking a little confused.

-They will be back for us- he whispered.

-And we will be prepared- she assured.- Now, why won’t you stand up? – she offered her hand to him. He doubted but finally he accepted it and stood up with her help. The gown opened revealing his black slips and she looked aside.- Will you…?- Peter cover himself with an amusement look on his eyes.

-You didn’t like what you saw?- he teased with a smile.

-How could you… ? It’s not the time for this Mr.Vincent!- she complained.

-I think you can call me Peter, you have seen my undies after all- he winked.

-Argh you are a pain on the ass, did you know that?- she sighed upset.

-It’s a nice ass- he smiled looking at her. She went towards him furious and took the bottle form him. Then she gave him a warning look.

-No more drink. And Peter,- she tried his name on her lips- do you think is wise to infuriate a witch? The very one that just save your ass?- she felt mad at him.

-It’s just the way I cope with things- he explained- everything is a joke- he laughed.

-You are drunk- she accused.

-We are leaving, I have my mom at the hospital and…- Charlie started awkward.

-Do you need a ride? I can leave you guys. Wherever you like- she offered.

-Nah, we're good- Charlie rejected with a smile.

-I can use a ride- said Peter raising his eyebrows.

-You are going to bed. And no, I’m not coming with you- she added before he could say another word. She turned to the teenagers. –We should stay in touch. Here- she gave them her professional cards with her number.- Call me anytime, okay? And drive safe- she looked at them as they leave the lounge.

-Promise- both replied at the same time.

She turned to Peter that was still staring at her from the sofa where he landed, given that he couldn’t walk straight. She took a deep breath. He couldn’t make it to his bed alone. And she would have to hear his stupid comments. She had to remind herself he was under a shock and that he was drunk and traumatized. But that didn’t make him less of a jerk.

-C’mon, we have to leave you on your room- said she with resignation. She helped him to stand up. He could walk more less, but she put his arm on her shoulders, just in case he tripped.

-Where is your room?-she said when they reached the hall.

-Wouldn’t you like to know?- he grinned.

-Peter-she looked at him serious. She could try to sober him up, but given the shock the consequences could be worse. He had to sleep this one.

-Second door left- he finally answered. They headed there and she seated him on the bed.

She removed the gown with carefulness and opened the bed, helping him in. He breathed in relief and she could tell he was tired. She felt pity for him.

-Goodnight- she smiled at him and went to the door.

-Wait- he said with a little voice. She turned.- Please don’t leave- he asked. He looked terrified. Like a kid. Then she remembered what she first thought of him. He was a survivor. That’s why he got his collection. It wasn’t revenge. It was fear.

-Okay, but I’m not sharing your bed- she mocked.

-There is a sofa there- he pointed at the back of the room. She could watch him from there. And seeing her would calm him down.

-Alright- she covered him up with the blankets- but you have to sleep, okay?- she felt like she was talking to a child.

-What if I have a nightmare?- he said with sleepy eyes. She could tell it was the alcohol.

-Then feel free to wake me up- she smiled at him.

-Goodnight Peter- she said from the sofa when she finally accommodated herself.

-Goodnight Miss French- he yawned.

-Elizabeth. You can call me Elizabeth- she said with her eyes closing.

-Good night Elizabeth- said he, falling asleep. 


	4. Lost boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie calls Elizabeth in despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know I'm not the faster writer but I think this is taking form bit by bit, don't you?  
I hope you enjoy the chapter.   
Let me know what you think!

Her phone rang at 3 a.m. and she picked up before even open her eyes.

-Hey Charlie, what’s going on?

\- It’s Amy, Jerry took her. I just…-his voice cracked- we got out of Peter’s and went to a club nearby, but he was waiting for us, and he did something to her… I think he might have turned her. I don’t know… I’m just…- he did a heavy breathe- I don’t know what to do now- he finally said after a long silence.

-Where are you at? I can pick you up and we can go for a coffee or something, you calm down a little, take a breath and tell me everything –she said with a calm voice trying to send him relaxed vibes.

-Yeah, I’m still at the hotel’s club.

-I’ll be right there, Charlie, don’t move- she checked that Peter was still asleep and hanged up the phone.

She made her way through the room quietly and left a note just in case she didn’t have the chance to come back. She felt bad for Peter, because she promised to stay, but Charlie needed her right now.

When she arrived to the club he was outside waiting, looking confused.

-You were here all this time?- he frowned.

-Well, Mr. Vincent has this PTSD and no one to take care of him so I stayed to check in just in case- she explained. –I suspect he have encountered vampires before, given his reaction. Anyway, how are you?- she looked at him and wanted to hug him for a second, he seemed so troubled and lost…

-I… I don’t know where to start- he admitted.

-I think maybe we should go somewhere more peaceful, do you want me to take you home?

-Jerry burnt the place down so we couldn’t shelter there- he sighed. He didn’t have a home anymore.

-That bastard. Do you have anywhere to go? I would take you to my place but I promised to stay here. Stay the night, I don’t think Peter would mind- she offered.

-I should go to the hospital to check on mom, I can sleep there- he shrugged.

-I can drive you there, but first let’s get you a warm drink and a seat, shall we?- she lead the way to a nice place not far, it was still a bit noisy but definitely more quiet than the club. They settle in a corner far from the door and far from other tables with two cups of hot chocolate.

Charlie told her everything, how they thought they were safe and relaxed, the chasing in the club, how he suspected Jerry bit Amy, how that security ward didn’t believe him… Elizabeth took the boy’s hand from across the table and squeezed it to comfort him. He appreciated the gesture.

Once in the car, she drove in silence, giving him space to clear his mind and think.

-Do you think he’ll keep her alive?- he finally said. She looked at him.

-Definitely- she nodded- he will try to attract you to his den.

-But… if he bit her… that would make her a vampire- he realized slowly- So I have lost her anyways…- his voice went down and he felt tears rolling.

-There are ways to bring her back, you know…- she started. She placed a hand on his knee. – We would figure this out, I promise. For now I’m just going to ask you two things: the first is that you get some sleep, because you will need it. And the second: don’t do anything foolish or impulsive. That is what he is expecting. I will go with you to hunt him down, but you need to rest first. And some education on the vampire affairs, but that could wait until tomorrow- she smiled at him.

They arrived to the hospital and she walked with him to the hall.

-Are you sure you don’t want to come back with me to Peter’s? You can go and see her and I can wait for you- she assured.

-No, it’s fine, I’ll stay here with her, make sure she is safe, be actually useful- he sighed.

-Don’t say that! You are useful! You are alive, aren’t you? Besides, you need to sleep. Your mom is being taken care of, all you have to do is be there, she’ll appreciate that, even if she’s not awake- she palmed his shoulder- are you sure that you are going to be fine?

-Yes, yes, you sound like a mom all of the sudden- he laughed.

-All right, I see you tomorrow then. I’ll pick you up here. If you haven’t sleep I would know, so don’t make me put you to sleep- she warned.

-Oh, are you? And what are you going to do, put sleeping pills on my chocolate?- he mocked.

-Who say I didn’t?- she raised an eyebrow. He looked paler and scared for a second.- Jesus Charlie, I’m kidding!- she laughed- but seriously, get some sleep would you?- he nodded.

-Good night Elizhabeth- he smiled.

-Good night Charlie- she saw him taking the elevator and went back to Peter’s.

Before she went back to her place in the sofa she checked that Peter hadn’t wake up, and she found him just where she left him, sleeping what seemed to be peacefully (he didn’t seem the kind of people that sleep well). She smiled to herself and went to the sofa. When she was picking up the blanket she heard him revolve.

-Elizabeth?- he said on a sleepy voice.

-Yes?- she approached to the bed.

-I thought you left- he whispered. She felt terribly guilty. Maybe he had waked up after all.

-I did, Charlie called me, but now it’s fine. I will tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep- she whispered back.

-Thank you for coming back- he gave her a soft smile and she felt her heart melt a little.

-I promised, didn’t I?- she smiled back.

-You did- he nodded.

-I left you some water and aspirins on the nightstand for the morning, you are going to need them.

-I was not drunk- he murmured.

-I had to walk you here.

-Whatever. Good night- he sighed after a pause.

-Good night- she wrapped the blanket around her and fell asleep easily.


	5. The hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning conversation between Peter and Elizabteh. Some revelations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, There it is another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

She dreamt about Amy in a dark room. She was alone and scared, crying for help, and as much as she replied, she couldn’t hear her. She kept hearing Jerry’s voice whispering in her mind. It was a rich voice, a nice voice. But it belonged to a vampire. He went on saying things like “poor girl, she seems scared, doesn’t she?”, “you could come and save her this time” “you couldn’t save Jocelyn, and that’s a shame” “she tasted so sweet, your sister”. And out of nowhere she could see Jocelyn’s face when she was alive, happy, laughing, when they were kids and when they grew up. The scene changed and Jocelyn was laying on the floor, dead, her blood fresh, running through her neck and Jerry next to her, his face stained with her blood. When he noticed her staring, he put on a big maniacal smile.

She woke up startled in sweat. It was just a dream. She looked at the window, the sunlight hidden behind the curtains. It was the morning already. She stretched and went on an adventure for finding the bathroom. When she came back to the room Peter was awake and complaining about his head. He took the aspirins and the glass of water and gave her a look saying “shut up”. She just smiled and went for something to eat.

She was making some coffee and toasts when Peter appeared. She smiled internally in mischief.

-Good morning!- she exclaimed to bother him.

-Shhhh low your tone, please- he looked a little miserable.

-How are you feeling?- she offered him a mug and poured some coffee.

-Like shit. You?- he took a ship.

-Pretty good, your sofa is very comfy- she smiled.

-I remember you said something about Charlie last night- he started with curiosity- What happened?

-Well, he called me. Jerry attacked both him and Amy and took her to his house. He is pretty certain that he bit her, so she must have turned. He needed someone to talk and calm him down. I took him to the hospital so he could sleep and we have an appointment today so I can teach him the basic stuff before we go hunt that vampire. You wanna join?- she munched a toast looking at him.

-Jesus, that poor boy. He’s been through a lot already- he picked a toast and bit it.

-Yes, I know. The poor thing- she drank the rest of the coffee.- So, do you want to come with us?- she repeated.

-I should be in an essay, but I would probably cancel it, my head hurts too bad.- he groaned.- What are you going to tell him anyway?

-Tell him? I’m going to teach him to defend himself from a vampire. And for what I’ve seen you could use some of that too.

-Hey! That’s offensive. How do you know I am not a vampire hunter?- he frowned.

-You may have a tittle, I have killed actual vampires, there’s a difference- she crossed her arms with superiority- and if you want to talk about offensive… Last night you were not a gentleman to me precisely…- she dropped.

-Ugh… Holly fucking hell… that actually happened didn’t it? Look I have like a million questions, but first of all… I know I was an imbecile, I was drunk, I know that’s not an excuse, I’m just a jerk, but I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I apologize. Please don’t turn me into a frog.- she raised an eyebrow.

-So you are apologizing to me because you are sorry or because I’m a witch and you are scared of what I am capable of?- she wondered.

-Well, mainly the first one, but I can’t deny there is some truth in the second too- he gave her a little smile. She stared at him for some moments.

-Good enough, I guess. Apology accepted- she nodded.

-And thank you for staying- he looked at his mug avoiding eye contact.

-You are welcome.

-How does the witch thing works?- he asked out of the sudden.

-What you mean?- she was surprised for his interest.

-Do you have to do something to become a witch, does another witch bite you or whatever…?- she looked at him like this was a prank.

-I was born a witch- she was still shocked for his question- What the hell? I thought you knew the bare minimum about supernatural thing to make such a question.

-I had to ask. You see, I thought I knew how vampires worked too, but then I met one in real life…- he looked away, with a deep sorrow in his heart.

-What happened?- she was genuinely curious.

-I was home with my parents. I was a young boy back then… Someone ringed on the door. I was in my bedroom. I heard someone asking something and my parent’s voice… And then there was screams. I hid in my closet. I saw this man searching the house but when he realized it was empty he left. I slept in there until the morning. That man was Jerry. He killed my parents. I thought that was far behind me but last night…-he looked at her with tired eyes. The eyes of a suffering person that has to relive a nightmare all over again. –He is here. And I’m not prepared.

-I can help you with that. If you let me. Come with us, and we can make this stop. Tonight I will go down to his den, and you can come with me if you like. For your parents- she reached his hand and gave it a squeeze. He smiled at her shyly.

-What did that vampire to upset a witch anyway?- he asked after a few seconds.

-He killed my sister and fed on her- she answered.

-He killed a witch?- he looked confused.

-My sister was not a witch. Sometimes it happens that in a witch family a human child is born. Most families treat it like a disgrace, because a branch of the tree it’s “lost”, because withes born from another witch, but my mother didn’t made a big fuss. She raised us the same, only that she taught me how to use my powers and that I should protect my sister with them since she had none of hers to protect her form the world. And when she was gone there was just the two of us. She was the younger one, so I got a job in a factory that could be good enough to live by, so she didn’t had to work. One day I came back home… And she was dead. So I tracked down the vampire who killed her. But he is too fast. I have been after him for decades. I’ve killed others on my way to find him but…- she closed her eyes looking tired.- I failed my mother. I couldn’t protect Jocelyn and I will not rest until I avenge her. – she looked at him.

-You said you have been chasing him for decades…- he narrowed his eyes. She couldn’t be more than 30- How old are you?

-What year it is?- she looked at the calendar- I’m 103- said after some calculus. Peter cough up his coffee.

-What..? How..? You said your mother died… How did you not? And you still… You know… young- he looked at her with caution.

-Well I should be gone and old by now, yes, but I couldn’t rest while that vampire is on the loose so… When I found Jocelyn her blood was not the only blood there. She defended herself. There was some vampire blood there. Enough to track him down… and enough for me to drink. So I wouldn’t age or die until he does- she explained.

-What have you done?? So you have to drink blood too??- he was beyond scared right now.

-No no no. I had to make a potion out of that. So I could take out some effects and keep others. It was quite hard, took me two years of work. But I managed to have some advantages. I can go out on the sun, I don’t drink blood and I am stronger than a human. And I can’t get drunk. I didn’t know that about vampires, it’s a very curious thing.- she smiled to calm him down- Are you okay Peter?

-This is all very weird, but yeah, I think I am. – he poured a little of whiskey on his remaining coffee.- or I will be at least.

-Are you joining us for some vampire hunting knowledge, then?- she wanted to know.

-Yep, I think that will be… interesting- he nodded and gave her another look, both intrigued and surprised.


	6. Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth tries to train Peter and Charlie. Peter is just not ready to be flirted back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here I come with a brand new chapter. It is a little short, but I hope you like it!

Charlie and Peter found themselves in Elizabeth’s backyard with no clues of what would happen next.

She offered them some energy drinks saying that they would thank her later.

-OK! Let’s get started, shall we?- she looked excited- What do you know about vampires? For real, not movies or books or things like that- she waited for them to answer.

-They can’t come into a place like a home unless you invite them in- Charlie suggested.

-Good- she nodded.- More.

-They can’t come out at the daylight because the sun burns them, so they go out at night- this time Peter spoke.

-Nice. This one thing is a key clue for track them down if you are suspicious of having one around, but we already know who the vampire is, right?- she explained.

-They are strong. And quick- Charlie remembered his encounter with vampire Ed.

-Yes! And that’s what you have to keep in mind whenever you face one, so that’s why I brought you two here on the first place, to train you both- Elizabeth _knew_ Peter was rolling his eyes without looking at him.

-You can always try and make them eat something with garlic- Peter mocked.

-I’m not kidding, Peter-she replied, not amused.

-Neither am I, darling- he smiled at her.

All became blurry and next thing he knew he found himself against a wall, his feet hanging in the air. Elizabeth was holding his jacket flaps without effort, pinning him to the wall. She exhibited a wolf smile and a satisfied look on her eyes. A shiver crossed Peter’s spine. He was both scared of and horny for the woman before him.

-You have to improve those flexes, sweetheart. You don’t want to be nobody’s dinner, do you?- she purred at him. Peter swallowed.

-Whoa! How did you do that?- Charlie was amazed.

-Vampire blood. Long story. Summing up I got as strong and fast as they are without feeding myself on blood. I’m not a vampire, don’t worry.- She smiled at the boy.

-She is not dangerous- Peter said once she put him back on the floor.

-Oh, are you sure about that?- she whispered getting closer to him, an eyebrow raised. Peter took a look at her with caution but admiration and air left his lungs when he stared at her lips. Elizabeth noticed this and grinned, walking away. Her reactions where unexpected, she was quite distant at the beginning. Two flirty interactions of her and he was already craving her. She would be the end of him. He tried to keep a cold mind.

They started practicing after that, she thought them the basic moves and after practicing on one another they practiced with her. She didn’t hold back, they needed to face real stuff.

After an hour of practice they took a break. They were in deed thankful for the drinks.

-You are getting better Charlie! Well done- she cheered the boy.

-Thank you- he showed a proud smile.

-As for you Peter, you need to act faster. It’s almost as if you wanted me to get you.

-Maybe I do- he winked at her.

-This is not the time to get cheeky, you don’t want to get killed- she complaint- You need more practice.

-Alright- he took a ship of the drink- don’t take this too seriously, Lizzie.

-Don’t you dare to call me Lizzie- she flared up, suddenly upset for the disregard Peter showed.

He put his hands up trying to keep her calmed.

-Okay. Elizabeth it is, then. Sorry?-he tried.

-Either you apologize or you don’t, don’t go asking- she frowned and took a generous ship of her bottle.

-I’m sorry- he said, this time genuinely.

-That’s better- she nodded- let’s go back to business.

They went on for a while. The boys got better and she felt good with the results.

Peter excused himself to go and have some rest for the incursion. They would meet at midday in Charlie’s place (or what was left of it).

Elizabeth and Charlie went shopping to get him some equipment: a crossbow, boots, stakes and black clothing. She also gave him a charmed necklace: it won’t save him in case vampires get him, but it will help with cloaking and protection.

He stayed around for an early lunch and fell asleep on her sofa. She smiled at his sleeping figure and covered him with a blanket. The time was getting closer, but she didn’t want to wake him up. Not yet. The sun was slowly moving up in the sky. It was time.


	7. Let's kill something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the vampire's den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a while since I don't update, but don't think I've forgotten about the story. Here is another bite, I hope you enjoy it.

When they arrived to the spot, Peter was waiting for them leaning on the side of his car, smoking a cigarette. He looked unfairly handsome and Elizabeth reprimanded herself mentally, there were more important things at stake. Charley and her got out of the car and joined the man, discussing a plan of action.

-We go in, break the windows and continue inside, there is a room behind a closet, Amy will probably be there- explained Charley.

-Well, as far as I know this kind of vampires used to have a den underground, and they live in large communities, so there may be a lot of them. This is a suicide mission, we will need an army for this- sighed Peter.

-You got me, I am a one woman army- Elizabeth winked- And such words don’t help to raise the morale so, drop it. Have you brought it?- she looked at Peter. He sighed and opened the trunk, pulling out an axe.

-I don’t know why is so important to you- he complaint.

-Hello baby, come with me- she said in an acute voice-It’s been in my family for generations- she explained.

Charley took a deep breath.

-Let’s do this- he said.

-Let’s kill something- Peter agreed and the three of them entered the house, breaking all the windows and letting the light in. They followed Charley into the secret room to find Amy in one of the cells. They opened it, but Amy fell into a trapdoor.

-You know this is a trap, don’t you?- Peter asked to Charley very seriously.

-I was counting on it- he said, lighting his lantern up and going down the scuttle. Peter hesitated.

-If I’m going to die down there, may be a kiss would give me some courage, a reason to die for- he said to Elizabeth seductively. She leaned towards him, their noses touching.

-Or find your own courage and have a reason to live for- she whispered inches from his lips and then walked away, going down the den. Peter thought his heart was about to leave his chest. Dammed be the witch, she could play the game, he’ll give her that. He sighed and went down to join the others. He reached Elizabeth.

-It is a promise, then?- he looked at her. She smiled and wielded the axe.

-Don’t die- she said winking an eye to him.

-I'll try my best- he swallowed.

They saw Charley chasing Amy and besides their warnings on don’t splitting the group, he followed her to other chamber. Then their attention was caught by a figure walking casually towards them.

-Aaah, you have your mother’s eyes- Jerry teased Peter, who shoot at him, missing the shot. -And your father’s aim- he mocked. Peter shoot again, reaching him but only superficially. Jerry came in closer and they walked away from him. –And you- he looked at Elizabeth- I can’t say I have the pleasure to meet you. I’m Jerry- he smiled, his fangs showing.

-I know- she answered firmly. Jerry’s smile got wider.

-Peter here told you about me, yes?

-No, I know you from long. I know how you work, how you think, what prays you pick. I’ve been tracking you for so very long. You killed my sister, and I drank your blood. And now, I will get my revenge- she explained, wiping out the petulant smile of Jerry’s face.

-That’s a lovely speech, very passionate. But you won’t reach me if your hands are full, will you?- he threw a stone to peter, that made him bleed just a little. While he wondered if that was all, Elizabeth prepared for the horde of vampires that would come out the ground. And she was not wrong. She pulled out a stake gun, deciding that the one to one could wait. She disintegrated a fair number of them, as Peter shoot too, making some kills himself. When she got out of stakes and Peter’s gun stopped working, they were surrounded. She conjured a circle of fire, but that won’t do the trick for long.

Charley got to the room to find them surrounded and although he had a crossbow, there were far too many vampires for him to wipe. Amy got out of her cave and the three of them behold the nasty spectacle of Jerry and her having vampiric making out. Charley shooted at the roof, making some light came into the stay, just when the fire started to run low. That took the vampires relatively away. Some charged from different angles and Elizabeth managed to end them, but she wasn’t able to charge against Jerry and leave Peter behind, not on good conscience, at the very least. After a particularly hard charge, in which Elizabeth send most of the vampires flying across the room, Peter crawled closer to the light, only to find out he was smoking.

-Why am I smoking?- he was alarmed.

-You are turning- Jerry shrugged naturally. He surrounded the light rays watching the three of them, like a shark. – You brought a witch here, that’s no fair game- he reprimanded in a funny voice. Elizabeth saw Peter smoking and handing a stake to Peter, but he didn’t listen much of what he was saying, her thoughts running fast.

She felt rage, and impotence, and all the bad blood on her that had been brewing over the years flood her out of the sudden. If she couldn’t save them, she would avenge them. She threw herself against Jerry, wielding Aurora and screaming, the vampire easily avoided her, but she had vampire blood on her, so she recomposed fast and threw a new attack. At first, Jerry limited to dodge her, but once he acknowledged she was not giving up and won’t leave him be, he started to attack. He was experienced and looked for weak spots on her, but she had magic to cover her weak spots, making of her a formidable adversary. She set him on fire once, but he was fast to roll over the floor and the fire was out. 

-Wait!!- Charley shouted. She turned to him and Jerry took advantage of this, hitting her hard. She flew several distance and hit her head, falling unconscious. –Shit- Charley whispered to himself. He and Peter looked over to her, she wasn’t moving. –If she killed him there were no chances of turning anyone back, but that was not… - he looked at Peter and put his goggles on- set me on fire-he demanded.

-What…?- Peter frowned.

-Do it!- Peter took his lighter and did as asked. Once on fire, Charley threw himself to Jerry, fasten himself to him. Jerry convolved and screamed, back into his nasty inhuman form, but Charley got him to the light. He was dissolving and Charley was ready to put the stake through his heart, but the ring broke and Jerry went back to the darkness, his wounds healing. Charley had no other choice but to roll to extinguish the fire and try to strike again, but he lost the chance. It was then when he noticed Elizabeth moving. He went to her, but Jerry cut the way. He could hear the woman saying something in the distance.

_Blood of my blood, bone of my bone, your flesh long gone your spirit here I call; blood of my blood…_

Charley took out a rope figuring how to tie down the creature or hold it long enough for him to finish it. But then he noticed something forming behind Jerry, an ethereal figure, catching form until it seemed like a girl dressed in an old gown.

-Nothing in this world can hold me enough- laughed Jerry guessing Charley thoughts. Then the ghost girl clenched him by both arms, preventing him to move, like an iron grab, but that made no sense, since she seemed made of steam.

-But I am not of this world- she whispered to his ear. Jerry froze and Charley took advantage of it and plunged the stake in Jerry’s chest, crossing his heart this time. He started to burst in to ashes, as some glowing forms exited the vampires remaining, including Amy, Peter and also Elizabeth, and vanished with him. Charley fell to the ground exhausted, and Amy ran to him. Peter went to check on Elizabeth that had passed out again, the ghost girl nowhere to be found. Charley and Amy went to them some moments after.

-Is she dead?- Peter feared that once the vampire was gone, she was gone for good too. He found the explanations she gave him about vampire blood quite cryptic. Amy leaned over her and checked her neck, searching for pulse.

-She is alive, just unconscious- she confirmed, relieved.

-Let’s get out of here- said Charley getting up. He tried to go lifting Elizabeth, but he was too weak. Amy helped him balance.

-I’ve got this- said Peter, lifting Elizabeth on his arms, bridal style. She was a dead weight, so her arms hanged oddly, but he managed to carry her out to the sun. The people around them started to wake up, confused.

They got to the cars when Elizabeth woke up, brushing a hand over her face.

-What happened?- said looking at Peter. Then she notices he was carrying her.

-We won- Peter offered. –She is awake!- shouted to the younger ones.

-Peter, I think you can put me on the ground now- Elizabeth started.

-No, you are too weak to walk, I got you- he winked. – I owe you, anyway- he said remembering the night at his place with a soft smile.

-Does that mean that I get to say dirty things to you?- she looked at him amused.

-By all means, yes- he dared her.

-Those tight trousers leave little space for imagination, but I have to say, you have a nice rounded, tiny ass- she declared, studying his reaction.

-Miss French! How inadequate of you to say that- he pretended to be scandalized, but she noticed a little blush on his cheeks. She laughed at this and Amy and Charley went to check on them.

-I’m glad you are ok, I’m sorry about that earlier- Charley apologized.

-My bad, I lost focus, it was not your fault. You did a great job out there- she assured and Charley smiled- Happy to have you back in the team Amy! I see the fangs have gone- she joked.

-Yes, it feels like a weird dream, I was me and not me at the same time- she confessed.

-Don´t worry, it was Jerry controlling you, no hard feelings- Elizabeth took Amy’s hand and squeezed it a little, making the girl smile. She looked at Peter- Everyone did a good job, and I think we all can use some rest- She said as they got to the car and Peter finally put her down.

-I don’t know about you, but I am hungry- Charley declared. They all agreed -We can go for tacos or pizza or whatever.

-But not dressed like this- Amy pointed out. Her dress was rags at this point, and Charley, Peter and Elizabeth were covered in dust, dirt and blood; also Charley’s clothes were slightly burnt.

-We can order take out- Peter suggested.

-NO- the other three answered at once.

-Maybe a drive through?- asked Amy.

-Yes, and we can eat at my place- Elizabeth nodded.- You guys can stay if you need to- said looking at Charley.

-We can figure it out- Charley nodded and they all got in the car and started arguing where to go, because, of course, everyone wanted to go to a different place.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story ends, our characters return to their lifes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It took me forever to update, I know, but I wanted to make sure the end of the story was good enough, and inspiration was not on my side. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Rated M for the final paragraphs, tried not to be much graphic, but just in case I do warn you, smut ahead.   
Happy Valentine's Day!

Weeks have passed by since Jerry was gone. There were no more vampires, no more looking over the shoulder and no more extra cautions at night fall. Elizabeth took in the Brewster’s while their house was rebuilt. Jane recovered from the hospital fast, and even though she was a little skeptical around Elizabeth, when she devoured her home made garlic bread, she rested assured.

-Mom, I swear to God!- Charley admonished his mother when he realized her ulterior motives.

-What? The girl loves them- she smiled, pleased.

-Uggggh- Charley breathed and went to Elizabeth.

-These are awesome- she managed between bites. – You are an artist Jane- she declared looking at the blonde.

-I’m glad you like it, but do not eat much, or you will be too full for dinner- she warned in a motherly tone.

-She thought you were a vampire; she made those just in case- Charley whispered with a sigh. Elizabeth spitted the bun with surprise.

-Oh?- she frowned.

-I told her I saw you on the sunlight multiple times, but since you have powers… I also told her sometimes people are just pale, but she won’t listen- he confessed mortified. The following burst of laughter caught him by surprise.

-Did she really thought I was a vampire?- she laughed again. Charley just looked at her blankly.-Jane! How could I possibly be a vampire?- she asked genuinely curious.

-Well, I just wanted to make sure, that’s all- she shrugged from the door.

-I can’t blame you for it, honestly- Elizabeth nodded.- I love your mom so much- she whispered to Charley, who believed to live with two crazy ladies at the moment.

* * *

Amy recovered well from her vampire reverie, although she needed some assistance with the recurrent nightmares, but they got better, eventually.

-Are you sure of this, sweetheart?- Elizabeth frowned.

-Yes, I am. I can’t drink that tea every time I go to bed for the rest of my life- Amy nodded.

-Well, not for the rest of your life, but it’s hasn’t passed a month just yet, are you sure you don’t want a few more weeks? It’s pretty recent, and it’s a trauma after all.- she looked worry. Amy put a hand on her arm with a soft smile.

-I am sure. I appreciate what you are doing here, and I thank you for it, but you can’t protect me forever- she assured. Elizabeth’s heart ached. For a brief moment she saw Jocelyn in her gesture and her words. She nodded and sighed, resigned.

* * *

They have been dancing around each other ever since they met each other, but after the hunt of Jerry it had only escalated quicker. He was a tease, and so she teased back. Until one day the proposition popped up.

-Oh, the things I would do for that view- Peter teased after she leaned down to pick her change, she dropped so clumsily.

-Buy a girl dinner first, would you?- she bitted back.

-Alright, I’ll pick you up at seven, then- he took a ship of his beverage with ease. He smiled wickedly at her and she was too dazzled to answer back this time. – And I remind you, you still owe me a kiss- he winked.

-I will give it to you whenever I want, not whenever you demand it- she raised an eyebrow, planning to make him suffer. – See you around, Vincent- she left early, wishing he hadn’t noticed her blush.

* * *

She had like a million dates before, but she was nervous this time. Damn it. She put her lipstick on, a beautiful dark rouge tone, making her lips stand out. Her dress was black, pretty but simple, long to her knees, but with a nice cleavage. She also wore cute lingerie, because it was Peter Vincent we were talking about here, let’s be honest, it was a very likely possibility, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t gave it a thought like that. She looked her reflection in the mirror. Good enough. She walked downs stairs.

Besides her warnings, Jane, Charley and Amy were waiting for her appearance and wish her luck in the date. To be honest, Jane and Charley lived there, but Amy wouldn’t miss it for the world. When they heard her making her way down they ran to the stairs. The three of them looked at her.

-Damn!- Jane whistled. – If the thing does not work with Peter I will take you dancing myself- she smiled.

-Mom!- Charley protested.- You look great- he offered.

-I’m so borrowing that dress- Amy nodded.

-Alright, alright. I get the concept- Elizabeth laughed. – And you can borrow as much as you want, but don’t show your parents, I have this hunch they wouldn’t approve- she teased Amy.

-They won’t, but they don’t have to know- she winked. Elizabeth laughed.

-Okay, I do appreciate the support group thing, but I really need to go, Peter would be here any minute- she checked the clock.

-We were counting on it- said Jane raising her wine cup.

-Yes, you’ll see, this was for the gossip too- Amy joined the declaration.

-I had nothing to do with any of it- Charley said.

-Charley, you are a terrible liar, you should know that- Elizabeth shook her head.

The doorbell rang and all four of them stared at the door. 

-Ohh he is punctual- Jane raised her eyebrows.

-Stop it- Elizabeth pointed at her.

-She kinda has a point, he is always late for everything- Charley added.

-Shut up, both of you. And please behave.- the witch warned before opening the door.

She lost her breath. He was standing there. Freshly shaved, in a suit, no tie, and dark khol in his eyes. He stared at her in wonder for a few seconds, and then he put a sincere smile, making him look younger. He looked so charming, Elizabeth felt her knees weak.

-Hi- he came closer to kiss her cheek. He smelled terrific. Oh god, she got it bad.

-Hi- she smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

-Hey- Amy and Jane greeted from the inside. Charley made a gesture with his head.

-Hi there- Peter waved. Elizabeth felt mortified already.

-Nice suit- Jane noted.

-Thank you, I had to wear my best outfit for a special date- he looked at Elizabeth.

-Oh, this is not my best outfit- she joked, even though it was true. 

-Then save it for the second date- he said with confidence.

-Smooth- Elizabeth acknowledged with half a smile. – Shall we?- she looked at Peter, who offered her his arm. She took it and waved at the others. Amy made gestures as in “text me later”. She knew she will demand every detail, and smiled to herself.

-Have fun you two- Jane said in a funny tone. – And drive safe.

-Don’t wait up!- Elizabeth waved, tempted to use magic to close the goddamn door. Peter looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she grinned. –Two can play this game, you know- she said cheekily. He smiled.

-I was counting on it- it was a cunning glare on his eyes.

They dine at a fancy restaurant, but they were not playing attention to the food or the place, not really. They exchanged witty comebacks and jokes, and out of the sudden they were already on their way. They walked down the crowded streets of Las Vegas, mixed with the variated people there. Peter was speaking of a new performance for his show, when Elizabeth couldn´t hold herself anymore and grabbed his suit flaps and pulled him closer, crashing her lips on his. She kissed him hard, hungry and slow. When they separated Peter looked confused, but a smile appeared on his lips.

-Now we are even- Elizabeth licked her lips and started walking.

_“What a woman!”_ he thought to himself, smiling wider. He reached her hand and pulled her for another kiss, a faster, needy one. She moaned in his mouth and he did not know how he could live without that sound.

They arrived to his suite, but they hardly made it to the bed. They were a mess of lips, tongues and teeth. She held him close, taking her time exploring his slender body and covering it with kisses. His hands wandered all over her, soft yet expertise. The clothes were ripped off in a hunger attack, on their need for feel each other skin on theirs. They were loud, maybe too loud, but that did not matter. Elizabeth knew how to push his buttons far too well, but he did know how to make her scream his name like a prayer. And he wanted more, once they were done. And so the night passed, both of them drinking from the other.

The morning found them sleep, naked and full of marks and lust. And they wouldn’t want it any other way. Elizabeth curled up on Peter with the biggest smile while he kissed her hand softly.


End file.
